1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image processing circuit, and more particularly to a real-time image processing circuit capable of enhancing brightness contrast and color saturation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional image enhancing circuit usually processes a color image signal using the RGB color model. However, in RGB domain, red, green and blue components of the color image signal are processed independently without keeping the value of the red-to-green-to-blue ratio unchanged during the image processing. Therefore, it is usually resulting in visual color deviation or distortion of the color image signal.
For other conventional image enhancing techniques, an image frame may be divided into a plurality of sub-image blocks to conveniently process each smaller block each time or several blocks a time in parallel. Then, an image corresponding to the image frame can be obtained by putting all the processed sub-image blocks together. In such kind of image processing, a large number of complicated operations and a substantial amount of memory buffer are required for each sub-image block. While considering the real-time image processing, it is really not practical to implement. Therefore, improvements may be made in the above techniques.